Pillows and Blankets
by slackerD
Summary: Sara's feeling a bit melancholy and Felicity knows the perfect way to cheer her up.


**Title:** Pillows and Blankets  
 **Author:** slacker_d  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Sara/Felicity, Roy  
 **Summary:** Sara's feeling a bit melancholy and Felicity knows the perfect way to cheer her up.  
 **Word Count:** ~1,515  
 **A/N:** inspired by prompt by World of Smoaking Canary on Tumblr.  
 **2nd A/N:** Okay, so I found this on my hard drive today. Apparently I wrote it sometime during season 2 and forgot about it.

* * *

Though tonight's mission was considered a success by all of them, Sara included, she's still feeling a bit melancholy and it's not because of the nasty fall she and tonight's target had off a fire escape. The impact just winded her, but Sara still heard the worry in Felicity's voice over the coms, despite all the reassurances that she was all right.

It's why, once they were back at the Foundry, Sara allowed Felicity to strip her costume and look over her for any injuries.

After finding only a few minor scrapes and bruises, Felicity then pushes Sara into the shower.

Sara takes her time, enjoying the hot, pulsating water over her sore muscles. Today is the anniversary of the first kill she made for the league. Even after she'd killed dozens of times, this day always seems to cast a bit of a shadow over her. It makes Sara wonder if—because she's still trying to reconcile who was with who she's trying to be—maybe she'd been a little distracted because of it and that's why she tumbled off the fire escape during her fight.

Knowing it's better not to dwell on it, Sara allows herself to wonder what Felicity is currently up to. Familiar with the mischievous glint in her girlfriend's eye, Sara fully expects to be dragged somewhere or be talked into something and she finds herself looking forward to whatever it is that Felicity is planning.

Which is why, after emerging from the shower, Sara is a bit disappointed and a little hurt to find herself alone.

Just because she isn't badly physically hurt, doesn't mean that she wasn't looking forward to spending a little down time with her girlfriend.

It actually strikes Sara as a bit odd. Felicity wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye, especially when Sara injured herself, no matter how minor. She contemplates what to do next when she hears someone coming down the stairs.

However, the last thing Sara expects when she hears footsteps on the stairs is to see Roy dragging down two gigantic duffel bags, one black and one blue with Felicity following behind, struggling with a red bag herself.

"Do you want some help?" Sara offers.

Roy just continues down the stairs, obviously knowing that she's addressing Felicity.

"I'm fine," Felicity manages.

"You're sure?" Sara questions.

Felicity nods.

"Okay..."

She watches Roy drop the bags by the various targets. They land with a FLOP. Roy then begins moving the targets over to the side. By the time he's done, Felicity has made it down the stairs and Sara has only feared her falling twice. Roy is there to take the bag from her before Sara is and it makes her wonder at his gallantry.

"Hey," Felicity greets as Roy puts the other enormous bag next to the others.

"What's going on?" Sara inquires.

"There were only three, right?" Roy asks Felicity.

Felicity nods. "Thanks so much for your help, Roy."

"Not a problem," he replies. "It's not like they were heavy."

Sara scoffs, but they both ignore her.

"Where do you want the mats?" Roy questions.

Felicity stares at her computers for a moment, obviously figuring something out. "How about right there?" she points.

Roy nods and begins sliding the mats into the open space.

"Is anyone going to explain what's happening?" Sara asks.

"You'll see."

"I should go," Roy states once he's done. "I'm sure Thea's wondering where I am."

"See you later," Felicity replies. "Thanks again."

"Have fun guys," he says and then bounds up the stairs.

"Dare I ask what's going on?" Sara questions as Felicity begins unfolding chairs from a cart that Sara hadn't noticed.

Though she sounds hesitant, Sara is intrigued because whatever Felicity has planned is probably exactly the sort of thing Sara has been expecting.

"You didn't take as long to shower as usual," Felicity replies.

"I was feeling lonely," Sara shrugs. "Can I help?"

"Sure. Can you line up some chairs on the other side of the mats?" Felicity requests.

Sara nods and begins placing chairs opposite the ones Felicity is setting down. Just like Felicity, she places the chairs facing away from the mats. When Felicity continues around the corner of the mat, Sara does as well.

Once the mats are completely surrounded with folding chairs, Felicity removes the center one and returns it to the cart.

"Could you bring those duffel bags over here?" Felicity asks.

Sara nods again and reaches for the red one first, realizing that earlier when Roy had stated the bags weren't heavy, he meant that they literally weren't. So on her second trip, she drags both the blue one and the black one over at once. She then waits for Felicity to explain.

"You're not going to ask what we're doing?" Felicity questions.

"You'll tell me when you're ready."

Felicity smiles. "True."

"So?" Sara finally asks after Felicity doesn't say anything else.

"Could you open up the red one and throw the contents on the mat?"

Sara unzips the bag, wondering what could be inside and finds it full of pillows. Glancing over at Felicity, Sara sees that the blue one has several sleeping bags and more pillows. So as Felicity unrolls and unzips them, before tossing them onto the mat, Sara just shrugs and follows suit with the pillows in front of her.

Once both bags are empty, Felicity opens the black one and begins pulling out blankets.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sara asks.

"Probably," Felicity replies, tossing aside the now empty duffel bag.

Sara grins at Felicity's adorable determination as she begins spreading the blankets over the chairs. She looks around for something to hold the blanket up. Spotting the targets that Roy set aside, she decides that they'd be perfect and begins setting them on the seats, causing the blankets to stretch tightly over the mounds of pillows and blankets. Felicity shoots her a grateful look.

Once all the blankets have been used, Sara starts to crawl in, but stops when Felicity heads towards her computers instead. She sits for a moment and Sara watches curiously as Felicity is obviously setting something up. After a few minutes, she stands, grabs one of the screens and carries it over to the mats.

"Get in," Felicity orders.

Once Sara does, Felicity hands her the screen. Sara positions it in a corner. Felicity climbs in a moment later, holding her tablet.

"So what exactly is the plan here?" Sara asks as they're settling in.

"You, me, blanket fort, movie," Felicity explains.

Sara grins and looks around. "Did you bring enough pillows?"

"No such thing," Felicity replies.

"So what are we watching?

"Well I figure we can either watch something that you missed while you were gone or maybe rewatch a favorite?"

"I probably missed a lot," Sara says. "Any recommendations?"

"I was thinking _Up_ ," Felicity answers. "Nothing like a Pixar film, right?"

"I suppose that's true," Sara agrees as Felicity does a few things on her tablet.

"Make yourself comfortable," Felicity orders and Sara's surprised to hear sound coming from the monitor; apparently it has speakers on it as well.

So as the familiar music begins to play, the two of them settle in, surrounded by pillows. Sara almost feels like she's in a private theater, the blankets overhead creating a comforting darkness to enjoy the movie and snuggle with Felicity.

 **…**

"So what'd you think?" Felicity asks as the credits begin.

"Good choice," Sara pronounces. "Except now I want a talking dog."

"Do you feel better?"

"I told you. The fall didn't do any real damage," Sara replies.

"I meant about today," Felicity explains. "Well, yesterday, now."

"Ummm..."

"Don't worry," Felicity states. "We don't have to talk about it if you're not ready to."

"I don't know if I ever will be," Sara replies. "But all this is awesome."

"I thought you could use a distraction," Felicity tells her.

"Oh. So you didn't just go find all this stuff on a whim?" Sara asks.

Felicity shakes her head. "I've been planning this for a while. It was just finding a place to hide everything until it was time."

"Turns out, it was exactly what I needed," Sara informs her

Felicity grins.

"I kind of wish we could keep this here for a while," Sara says.

"Why can't we?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll need the mats," Sara replies. "And the space."

"So we'll just build another one in my apartment," Felicity states. "It's not like I'm there very often; so it wouldn't really be in the way."

"And then I can come over any time I want and use it," Sara pronounces.

"You know you're always welcome, Sara."

"Maybe I just wanted to hear you say it."

Felicity grins and tugs Sara closer. "I want you around all the time. Why do you think I spend so much time here when you're working? I like it when you come down and visit me."

"Good. Cause I like visiting you."

"So," Felicity says. "Now that you're cheered up, have any thoughts about what we can do next?"


End file.
